The Next Generation
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: My first Cats&Dogs fanfic (might be a spoiler or two)...Lou is given an assignment he can't refuse.


The Next Generation - a Cats&Dogs fanfic  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters to the movie, Cats&Dogs  
  
Five years later, Lou, the beagle pup who once saved dogdom and humankind from the wrath of the cats, was now a full-grown dog. Scott, Lou's owner, was in his senior year of high school. The allergy formula was now available for those allergic to dog dander.   
  
Lou was outside on the Brody's front lawn, chewing on a piece of bone when Lou unexpectedly showed up. Lou looked up from his bone and looked face-to-face with his friend.  
  
"Hey kid," Butch said. "I've got a bone to pick with ya."  
  
"That's okay," said Lou. "You can pick at mine if you want."  
  
"No, no, not that. I need to talk to you." Then Butch noticed something. "Shh!" he whispered to Lou. Scott Brody then emerged from the house, unlocked his car, and drove off.  
  
"Whew, that was close, Butch," said Lou.  
  
"Well, anyway," said Butch. "What I need to say is very important so pay close attention. I'm going to retire from my post."  
  
"You're WHAT??!!"  
  
"That's what I said, kid. I'm gonna retire. I've got arthritis in my left foreleg and it's killin' me. It's kinda hard to be a secret agent and be limping around on a sore foreleg. Pretty soon, I'll be gumming wet dog food for the rest of my life."  
  
"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you on your retirement," said Lou.   
  
"Well kid, thanks. I've been looking foward to it, actually. I would like to get away from this secret agent crap and do something I've wanted to do."  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm gonna hook up with Ivy. I'm ready to settle down."  
  
"Wow. Do you really love Ivy?"  
  
"Yeah. Since we were pups growin' up together."  
  
"Cool. Well, I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Wait a minute, kid. I still got to talk with ya."  
  
"Well, I'm all ears," said Lou.  
  
"Listen. Since I'm retiring my post, I want you to take over. My owners are getting a new puppy this week and I want YOU to train him. Got it?"  
  
"But, but, Butch," said Lou. "Why don't you choose Peek? Or Sam?"  
  
"Peek's too hyper and Sam is well.....'directionally challenged.'"  
  
"Oh, all right, Butch. I'll do it." Lou sighed and stared at his bone.  
  
"Hey kid," said Butch. "Don't think of this as a burden. Think of it as an honor. If you need me for anything, give me a howl and I'll come runnin'." Butch then walked off to the other yard. "And be careful!" Butch called over his shoulder.  
  
Lou suddenly felt as if someone had hit him with a concrete newspaper. He was assigned Butch's post! He felt an uneasiness in his stomach and whined. Mrs. Brody had just pulled up in the driveway from work and heard Lou's whining.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, sweetie?" she said, picking Lou up. "I think I'd better take you to the vet!"  
  
"Oh no," thought Lou. "The doc's gonna find out about that bloat I've been having!"  
  
  
  
After they got home from the vet, Mrs. Brody put Lou's new, specialized diet dog food on the kitchen countertop.   
  
"Remember what the nice doctor said," said Mrs. Brody. "You need to eat this food until your bloat is all gone, okay sweetie?"  
  
Lou grimaced. "I'll eat the food and I might see it on the floor if it tastes bad," thought Lou to himself.  
  
Lou went out to his doghouse and checked his computer.   
  
"Welcome Lou," said the commander on the computer screen. "The new puppy has arrived."  
  
"Butch said that he'd be here later in the week," replied Lou.   
  
"Well, the owners decided to get him early before anyone else found him at the animal shelter."  
  
"Tell me about this pup, Commander."  
  
"Well, he's a yellow lab and Golden retriever mix and he's about 3 months old."  
  
"He's a baby, for cryin' out loud, Commander! I'm not training a 'child.'"  
  
"Sorry but Butch put him under your wing. Besides, how did you think Butch felt when he first trained you?"  
  
Lou sighed heavily. "I'm glad you see my point, Lou," said the commander. The pup will report for duty tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp."  
  
"Seven in the morning? I go for my morning walk at 7 a.m.!"  
  
"Okay, then we'll make it for 8:30."  
  
"That's much better. Oh, and what's the puppy's name?"  
  
"The humans haven't named him yet. He will have a name by tomorrow morning. That is all."   
  
Lou then shut off his computer. He slumped in his doghouse, staring at the blades of grass in front of him. He felt like going to Butch and dropping the assignment altogether. But Butch was counting on him. This puppy was the future of all dogdom!  
  
  
  
That morning at 8:30, Lou was relaxing from his morning walk when Butch came by with the new recruit. He was small, not exactly housebroken (yet anyway), had big, brown eyes and a fluffy coat of yellow fur. He trotted alongside Butch, who was limping on his arthritic left foreleg.  
  
"Hey Lou," said Butch. "Here's the new recruit. His name's Spike. From this day forward, he's going to be under your wing until he's learned enough to become a secret agent. You are to teach him EVERYTHING that I've taught you. Got that?"  
  
"Yes Butch," said Lou.  
  
"Good. Now if you need me for anything, let me know or go ask the commander on your computer. I'll be seein' ya." With that, Butch limped off back to the other yard, wincing each time.  
  
"Geez, this leg hurts!" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Lou then looked at Spike. He was a little thin and bony but that didn't matter to Lou. What mattered to Lou was if Spike was willing to learn the ropes of being a secret agent dog.  
  
"Hello Lou," said Spike. "I'm here for my training."  
  
"Well, that's great, Spike," said Lou. "I'm going to teach you EVERYTHING you need to know in order to be a dog. First off, you need to learn to HATE and DESPISE cats and anything related to them."  
  
"Why hate cats?"  
  
"Because they always try to take over dogdom and mankind," said Lou firmly. "They seek to rule the world.  
  
"Wow," said Spike.   
  
"And, as Man's best friend, we are to defend mankind and dogdom forever from those nasty felines."  
  
Spike looked on with interest as Lou began to lecture. He had the will to learn what it took to be a secret agent dog. He saw Lou as a mentor, friend, and guide.  
  
"So, are you ready and willing to learn the ropes?" asked Lou.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Spike. "I would stand at attention but I'm not good at balancing on my hind legs yet."  
  
Lou had a good feeling inside him. For once, someone actually looked up to him and saw him as a teacher, guide, and friend. He no longer dreaded taking the young pup under his wing. He now looked forward to it. He felt that it was his duty to mold and shape the pup's raw energy and make him the future of all dogs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
